


Danny's cool things.

by IlyFrankMorrison



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I don't tag Susie Julie n Frank bc they are mention like siblings, Joey is gay but he don't want to accept, Joey is in love with Danny but Danny loves Amanda and angst happen, M/M, actually i really like ghostpig don't take me wrong, it's better for the angst, that's not a thing about my hcs but idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlyFrankMorrison/pseuds/IlyFrankMorrison
Summary: Joey thinks Danny is cool.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face / Amanda Young, Joey & Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Danny's cool things.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first work!!  
> Sorry if is really bad hehhee.. 
> 
> Just  
> Don't ignore GhostJoey1!1!1!1!

Joey thinks Danny is cool.

Hard to believe since Joey always thought of hating Danny aka Ghostface. Just by finding him totally annoying, the idiocy he had was a reason for Joey to hit his head while growling.

But at some point that idiocy and everything Danny did, Joey thought was cool. That in itself the man was cool, with that severe simplicity to hide from the survivors, with that amusement in his words. He was quite popular, and although his mom thought Danny was completely annoying, for the first time, Joey felt otherwise. When he answered "not so much" to Anna, she was quite surprised. But she did not speak of the subject at all.

Joey thinks Danny is cool.

Many times Joey secretly gets into the Ghostface trials, he started doing it when he just "wanted to get inspired to kill", and it's just that!, come on, he just thinks Danny is cool.

I have heard Danny complain so many times about three survivors coming out that Joey felt bad at some point for bothering Danny. At some point that thought, when ?, when he began to think that Danny was cool.

He decided to stop doing it for Danny, because seeing him happy after killing four survivors made him happy too.

When Danny came so mad, Joey was mad. Because even though Danny looked cool angry, he didn't like to see him angry.

Joey heard him complain to Amanda, who really didn't seem to listen to what he was saying. And that made Joey mad. She is having someone so cool and don't pay attention to him?

Had X Survivor bother Danny? In the next Trial, if Joey saw him, he was going to destroy him, for bother someone as cool as Danny was.

Joey thinks Danny is cool.

Danny and Amanda spent a lot of time together.

He certainly noticed that Danny was happy with her, laughed, and teased her.

Amanda, Joey never paid much attention to she. Since Joey only saw Danny being cool. But he swear, she smile the first time.

At some point, they both returned from a trial together, Danny and Amanda returned from a trial together.

But Danny did not complain.

Danny said nothing, on the contrary, he was laughing, being so happy. As if having three survivors was no longer a problem.

So could Joey see him again at the trials?

Yes, he could do it.

Joey thinks Danny is cool.

Joey saw him in the trial, on top of a tree.

But certainly, it was the same; Danny complained.

Why was Danny happy when had three survivors and Amanda was there?

Was Joey the problem?

Maybe only Amanda could make Danny happy.

Again Danny went to Amanda; Joey was following him, because he was cool.

He was complaining again, and Amanda seemed to be listening intently this time. Maybe this time she realized that Danny was really cool.

And they hugged each other, Amanda calmed Danny of him anger, with nice words and actions in the same way. Surprisingly

And they kissed, their lips came together. They broke up and Danny laughed and got hit by Amanda.

Danny was happy with Amanda.

Joey thought Danny was cool.

Joey felt sad, tears suddenly falling from his face. And he left.

He went.

Thinking about many things, but especially about Danny. How he smiled with Amanda and how they both looked so calm to each other.

Why?

He came home, slamming the door. Anna and him siblings questions were not really important to him, his room was always a good refuge, with everything that Joey loved.

Joey still believed Danny to be cool.

Because even though Danny made him cry, Danny was still cool, smiling and happy.

Because for Joey, Danny would always be cool.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, what do y'all think?! 
> 
> My english sucks because I'm from Argentina, so, if i write something bad, let me know?


End file.
